


Gem Game

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, I don't wanna make Pearl a jerk but..., Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Three years later, Spinel and Steven play a fun game as Pearl doesn't want to see them being reckless.





	Gem Game

"Higher! Higher!" Steven squealed excitedly.

Spinel smiled and tossed the three-year-old into the air. When he got some distance as he fell, her arms swiftly stretched and caught him before he landed on the wooden floor. He giggled in her gentle grasp as she pulled him close.

"Wanna try to touch the ceiling?" She asked.

Steven nodded furiously. Spinel grinned and prepared to throw him again, only for her to hear footsteps.

"Spinel! What do you think you're doing?!" _Pearl_. 

She turned to face her friend and tried to sound calm, "Just playing. And besides, he's not hurt." 

Pearl crossed her arms sternly, "I was thinking you'd both play a more.. _gentler_ game..."

Spinel frowned. Why does Pearl have to be so bossy? She'd catch Steven anytime, any place, anywhere when they were playing. The mere thought of letting him get a scratch or wound made her internally cringe. 

"Fine," She sighed and glanced back at Steven, "Say Stevie, what other game would ya like to play?"

Steven tilted his head, "No more tossing?"

She shook her head.

The child fumbled with his fingers, "Hide and Seek?"

Spinel's frown became a smile. They haven't played that game in a while. She turned to Pearl again, who simply nodded and left the room. Garnet and Amethyst were helping Greg at the carwash, leaving the three of them alone. 

When her friend was out of sight, Steven leaned in close and whispered, "Why does she have to ruin our fun?"

Spinel shrugged, "She's a Debby Downer, Steven. Don't pay her any mind." But she then lightened her mood, wanting to start the game, "Now, who should do the counting?"

"Me! Me!" Steven raised his hands and waved them. 

She laughed and placed him down, "Alright alright, you count down from 20 and I'll hide." She booped his nose with her finger, "And nooo peeking!"

He giggled and covered up his eyes, "20... 19..."

She immediately got the perfect hiding spot and swiftly leapt towards the ceiling and hid behind the ceiling fan, grinning as she peeked over to Steven. 

"3... 2... 1!" Steven uncovered his face and bounced slightly in excitement, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Steven ran around the living room, trying to find his best companion. She saw him leave the room, even going upstairs. Spinel forced herself not to giggle as the child searched endlessly for her, walking back into the living room, almost defeated.

Stretching her arm, she poked Steven's back. When he turned around and yelped in surprise, her arm retreated back up. He looked around in confusion and scratched his head. 

Another poke on his back made him twist around again, making him tense as looked around, "Not funny, Spinel! Where are you?"

Spinel covered her mouth to giggle. With his back turned, she swung behind the couch, careful that she made a sound. And trying not to make her shoes squeak, she snuck up behind the child and... started to tickle him!

Steven nearly screamed, but it changed into laughter as her fingers tickled his sides and stomach. 

"I found ya!" Spinel declared. 

"Cheater!" He shouted back, pushing her off of him. In a split second, she got an idea and fell to the ground, lying on her back and pretending to be wounded, "Oh... you got me..."

With her eyes closed, she heard Steven walk over and placing his hands on her side, shaking her, "S-Spinel! I-I didn't mean to..."

After a few seconds, Spinel got up and hugged Steven, laughing, "Just kidding! I'm okay, Stevie!"

Steven laughed with her, snuggling into her gem area. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the gem on his belly glowing. She knew what that meant. 

Her little Stevie was growing up. 


End file.
